The Masked Girl
by Jkube
Summary: A federal fugitive escaped from a military prison and ends up in the cul-da-sac
1. Chapter 1

The Masked Girl

I don't own the rights to Ed, Edd n Eddy or the Shikoba fanime

Chapter 1

Our story begins in a military prison where we find two military police officers escorting a prisoner

she was young woman with long black hair, and red eyes.

"I can't wait to go home." one of the military police officers said as they were escorting Shikoba

from her cell.

"Me too, I'm tired of being here with this bitch" the other officer replied

Then they started laughing when all of a sudden Shikoba swung at one of the military police officers the officer hit the wall and died instantly the other officer drew out his sidearm and fired two rounds at her and he then grabbed his radio and said

"I need backup, the prisoner attacked us secure all the exits" Shikoba then hit him and he instantly died.

Shikoba was running in the hall when military police officers pulled out their Glock 18's and started firing at her she was unaffected from the shooting and the bullets broke the chains on her leg irons and hand cuffs she then attacked the officers and went down the stairs to where she was blocked by another MP with his Glock 18 she twisted the gun back while he was shooting and a round hit him in the face. Shikoba then jumped from the stairs to the ground floor where another MP was waiting she pointed the gun from the MP that she killed at him and then threw it at him and and walked on to the ground floor she then was about to make a break to the storage room where her mask was at but was met by MP's as she got close to the storage room an MP with gun drawn walked up to her she grabbed his arm as he pulled the trigger pointing the gun at the lock on the door and then shooting it then she killed him.

While Shikoba was putting on her mask another MP walked into the room Shikoba ran towards him and kicked him she then picked up his gun and pointed it at the rest of the MP's and threw it at one of them and attacked the others and made a break for the door meanwhile an MP got an M4 and went outside after her as she ran into the woods as he pointed his M4 at her

"Damn she got away, get me a chopper, we have to find that bitch" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ed ,Double D, and Eddy were in the junkyard messing around when they got to the old van that

they hang out in Ed opened the back door of the van and was surprised by what he saw a girl with a mask on her Ed then screamed and said

"It's an assassin!"

Shikoba woke up and then tried to attack the guys.

"Hold on, we're not trying to hurt you"said Double D"

"My name is Eddy and these are my two friends Double D and Ed" said Eddy

"My name's Shikoba" said Shikoba

Double D looked at the cuffs that were around her arms and said

"Lets go to my house, so we can take those cuffs off and so you can rest and tell us about yourself".

The guys took Shikoba to Double D's house where he took of her cuffs and gave her food then the guys went to another room

"What should we do with her"? said Double D

"We should let her stay so she can get rid of the Kankers once and for all, you saw how she tried to attack us in the junkyard."said Eddy

"Good idea" said Ed.

"OK but first let her meet our friends in the cul-de-sac."said Double D

So the guys went outside to where everybody was at.

"Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Johnny meet Shikoba, our new friend." said Eddy

"Sarah and Jimmy come here."said Ed

"Fine babe you got yourself Eddy." said Kevin.

"She looks nice, Plank likes her too". said Johnny

"How about all of us play basketball."said Nazz

"Great idea" said Kevin

"I got the ball" said Johnny

They played until dusk. 

"Rolf's tired" said Rolf

"Lets all go home." said Kevin

"We'll play again tomorrow" said Johnny

"We might have other plans tomorrow" said Eddy.

"Alright it was nice to meet you Shikoba" said both Johnny and Jimmy

The Ed's went to Double D's house and Shikoba immediately fell asleep

"Tomorrow we'll tell her to take care of the Kankers"said Eddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ed's and Shikoba were eating breakfast.

"We want you to do something for us. You see there are three sisters known as the Kankers, they do bad things to us, we were wondering if you could take care of them" said Eddy

"Of course I will." Shikoba replied

"She's cool" Ed said

The guys went to show Shikoba where the Kankers lived then they went home while Shikoba went to the Kanker's trailer and knocked on the door. May opened the door and Shikoba killed her she then went to the room where Marie was and also killed her she then opened the door to the bathroom.

"Can't you see I'm in here, hey who the fuck are you?" Lee asked

Shikoba killed her and left the trailer and went to Double D's house where Ed and Eddy were.

"Did you do it?" Eddy asked

"Yes I took care of all of them for good" Shikoba replied

"How about we all go and get jawbreakers to celebrate" Eddy suggested

So they all went to the candy store and got jawbreakers.

"This tastes good, can I get one more" Shikoba asked

"Sure." Double D replied giving Shikoba another Jawbreaker

"You can eat two of them at the same time" Ed said with both jawbreakers in his mouth.

After they spent the whole day eating jawbreakers at the front of the candy store they went home.

"I'm full." Ed said while patting his belly

"And so am I" Eddy replied

"This was a good day." Shikoba said

"Yup it was" said Eddy

"I think I'm going to puke after eating all those jawbreakers" Ed said holding his stomach.

"Double D, I'm going to stay somewhere else, I don't want to be a problem to you." Shikoba said

"Where are you going to stay?" Double D asked

"In the sewer don't worry I won't get dirty." Shikoba replied

"OK." Double D replied

Back at Kevin's house.

"This is an emergency we have a federal fugitive that escaped from a military prison two days ago if you seen her Immediately call your local National Guard"said the reporter on the news that Kevin and Nazz are watching

"This looks like that Shikoba girl." Kevin said to Nazz

"I'm calling the National Guard" Kevin stated as he got up and picked up the telephone


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kids were outside while the national guard trucks were arriving.

"No not the urban fiends" said Johnny

The Lieutenant walked up to Kevin and said

"I'm Lieutenant Clinton from the national guard I heard that you seen the federal fugitive that escaped from the military prison three days ago do you know where she might be" he asked

"Shes in one of those three houses." Kevin said

"Everybody go inside your homes" Lieutenant Clinton ordered.

Meanwhile Double D was in his house when he heard a knock on his door he went to open it

"Hi I'm Lieutenant Clinton from the national guard. *he showed him a picture of Shikoba* Have you seen this girl, she escaped from a military prison three days ago." Lieutenant Clinton said

"No I haven't." Double D replied

"Can I search your house?" Lieutenant Clinton asked

"Yes." Double D said

Ed was watching TV when he heard a knock on his door.

"Sarah, did you forget the key?" Ed asked

He opened the door and saw a national guard officer he showed him a picture of Shikoba

"Have you seen this girl, she escaped from a military prison three days ago" the officer said

"No" Ed replied

"Can I search your house?" the officer asked

"Sure" Ed replied

Eddy was watching TV when he also heard a knock on his door Eddy opened it and saw a national guard officer he showed him a picture of Shikoba

"Have you seen this girl she escaped from a military prison three days ago" the officer said

"No." Eddy replied

"Can I search your house?" the officer asked

"Don't you need a warrant for that?" Eddy asked

"No we are approved by the state" the officer replied

"OK." Eddy replied

The national guard left after searching for Shikoba, but without any luck of finding her. Ed and Eddy came to Double D's house.

"Did they take her?" Ed asked

"No she's safe in the sewer." Double D replied

"The national guard was at my house, good thing Sara wasn't home because they would scare her." Ed said

"They were in mine too" Eddy said

"And also in mine" Double D said

"They had a picture of Shikoba, do you think she's a prisoner that escaped from a military prison" said Ed

"No" said Eddy

"She had handcuffs on her when we found her, but she's not a bad girl" Double D said

"They don't know that she's a good girl" Ed said

Ed and Eddy went to their houses and went to sleep, meanwhile Shikoba came out of the sewer in the middle of the night and damaged Kevin's house.


End file.
